1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to synthetic resins suitable for printing ink compositions and to processes for their production.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon resins suitable for a wide variety of end uses including coatings, asphalt floor tile, and printing ink compositions have been known for many years. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,424; 3,290,275; 3,299,034; 3,468,837; 3,523,095 and 3,775,381; and "Recent Developments in Hydrocarbon Resins," K. E. Jackson, Official Digest, pp. 372-385, May, 1956; and "Synthetic Resins for Inks", John P. Petrone, The American Inkmaker, Vol. 49, (Mar.-Oct. 1971).
The search has continued, however, for new synthetic resins having improved properties, particularly in the printing ink industry, which has searched for a suitable replacement for rosin and rosin derivatives in heat-set and gravure printing ink compositions. The present invention was made as a result of that search.